


The Kryptonian Saiyan Hybrid

by harpy81



Category: Dragon Ball, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpy81/pseuds/harpy81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the death of one and the birth of another comes a new hero one with the traits of two of the most powerful species the universe has ever known</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The death of Trunks

I do not own Dragonball Z or Young justice you would know if I did.

Also thanks to Mackie V for beta reading and editing my story.

Prologue:

The Death of Trunks

It had been a few months since Trunks returned to the future and killed the androids. He was about to return to the past for one last visit when Cell suddenly appeared, returned to his first form. Fearing for his mother's safety, Trunks yelled at her to get away as quickly as possible. With his rapid reflexes, Trunks attacked Cell with a kick to the chest that sent him soaring across the broken landscape. Cell immediately regained his composure and charged towards Trunks ready to retaliate. Cell brandished his tail, using it as a weapon, and stabbed the razor sharp appendage into Trunks' shoulder. In one swift movement, he flung the lavender-haired boy into the air and sent him flying into the nearest building. Trunks gritted his teeth as he peeled himself out of the rubble. He had to end this and soon. He placed his hands against one another then focused his energy at the monster. One blinding blast shot forth and decimated the upper part of Cell's. While Cell was temporarily incapacitated trying to regenerate the destroyed area, Trunks grabbed the green beast's partially repaired shoulder and took to the sky leaving a trail of blood in his wake. Cell was proving to be more difficult than he had first assumed, so Trunks had to get him away from the city and innocent civilians. Relying purely on instinct, Trunks found himself landing in the same place where he was trained by Gohan as a child. As he examined the empty field, memories flooded his mind.

FLASHBACK

Gohan looked at the young boy with a stern face, setting his jaw in a hard line. "All right Trunks you wanted to be trained, well your training starts now."

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"Well, I mean this..." Gohan trailed off leaving his young student confused and effectively open to his oncoming attack.

Showing no mercy, Gohan punched Trunks in the stomach with his one working arm. Trunks fell to the ground gasping and vomiting what little breakfast he had eaten that morning.

Without an ounce of kindness, Gohan looked down on the boy. "Get up Trunks. The androids won't give you time to recover and neither will I."

When Trunks failed to find the power to force his body into motion, Gohan gripped him by the neck of his shirt and hurled him off the cliff into the icy waters of the ocean below. The rush of cold shocked Trunks' senses awake causing him to scream for help. Trunks was in such a panic he told Gohan he could not swim.

Gohan peer over the edge, his eyes of stone remained set in his stoic face. "When you decide to quit whining and climb back up your training will continue."

Gohan walked away thinking that if he could not survive this he would not last a second against the androids. It was better to find out now than risk the chance of Trunks challenging a foe that he had zero probability of defeating. Shaking his head, trying to rid himself of his negative thought he made his way to a nearby tree where he sat patiently, waiting. He wanted so desperately for his young student to prove him wrong.

END OF FLASHBACK

Startled back to reality by Cell's steadily rising ki, Trunks had to quickly decide his next plan of action.

"Dammit! I wasted too much time reminiscing." He cursed at himself for his lack of focus in such a crucial situation.

Without further thought, Trunks ripped his jacket to create a makeshift binding for his wounded shoulder. Centering his energy deep within the depth of his body he powered up to Super Saiyan. The air around him crackled with electricity and the aura surrounding his body sparked, flickering brightly with the new surge of power. Trunks' pride refused to let him attack the monster while he was still incapacitated. He was going to defeat Cell and enjoy every second of the upcoming battle. So he waited.

Within the minute Cell took a fighting stance, he glared down his nose at the foolish boy that had dared defy him. Trunks mimicked his foe crouching down into a fighting stance himself. The brave warrior faced the demented beast, both determined. Without warning both combatants began to gather their energy. Both auras expanded with rapid speed. The air became thick with tension as each waited for the other to make the first move. In a blazing flash of blinding light their energy reached its apex, collapsing and exploding onto the landscape causing it to tear itself apart.

Cell moved first. He dashed towards Trunks throwing a punch aimed at his lavender head. Trunks responded, he gracefully dodged the hit then turned to firmly plant his elbow into Cell's gut. While remaining in his crouched position, Trunks landed a sweeping kick that knocked Cell down. Trunks, relentless on the offensive, raised his body above the fallen monster in an attempt to smash his face to a pulp with his foot. Unfortunately, Cell recovered. The menacing monster blocked the impending blow and caught Trunks off guard. Those few seconds of faltering were all he needed. Cell's tail whipped forward like a snake going in for the kill. The appendage pierced Trunks, going completely through his stomach. The pain was unbearable; he could feel the beast ripping apart the delicate tissue inside. Screaming in anguish, Trunks managed to muster the strength to tear Cell's tail right off. In the proceeding moments he removed the foreign appendage that was protruding from his body and readied himself to deliver the final blows. Devoid of any emotion other than determined motivation, Trunks released a flurry of furious punches and kicks in every direction. The few attacks that Cell attempted to land were easily weaved around. With one last powerful kick, Trunks sent Cell flying into a tree. Cell forced himself back to his feet; his face was a visage of pure rage.

Cell charged towards Trunks. "I refuse to be defeated by the likes of you! I will destroy you and this pitiful planet," he roared.

Trunks could not risk wasting any opportunities to strike; he disappeared then reappeared directly behind Cell and sent him soaring upward to the heavens with a blow to the beast's back. Caught up in the heat of battle Trunks failed to notice the regenerated tail. Again the appendage struck him puncturing the defenseless, tender flesh of his wrist. Cell had accepted his impending doom, but would not do so without granting a twisted end to his enemy. With one flick of his tail, Cell released a cell from his body which was now floating aimlessly within Trunks' veins. Cell's form seemed to gain momentum and travel further upwards. Trunks slowly and painfully lifted his hands in the direction of the foul creature. He closed his eyes praying to Kami that he had enough strength to finish the job. Suddenly Gohan's face appeared in his mind and in that instant he release all of the energy contained within his body. The blast could be seen for miles. The unaware civilians of the world had to shield their eyes from the brightness; they could not even begin to fathom the cause of this strange occurrence. The blow was enough. As soon as it had reached Cell, Trunks watched as the green body of the cursed monster disintegrated into the atmosphere returning him to the oblivion from whence he had come. Trunks carefully and slowly examined his surroundings making sure not one cell remained. However, unknown to the victorious warrior, one cell had been missed. The one taking over his body. Finally relieved that the battle was over, Trunks collapsed to the ground yearning for air. However, the battle was far from finished.

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Aaaaaaaaargh," the strained screams escaped from Trunks' throat as he coughed up blood.

Bulma ran to her son's side, no longer able to hide the fear spreading across her features. In her frenzied hysteria she yelled at him, "Dammit you don't have to do this! We have time, I can find a cure."

Trunks looked up at his worried mother, a soft sad smiled formed on his lips. "Sorry mom," he sharply inhaled a breath and coughed, "I want to believe you," he continued, the coughing becoming worse, "but we don't have time."

In his weakened state he reached his arms behind his mother pulling her close into his embrace then hit the base of her head causing her to lose consciousness. It was better this way. It would be easier for the both of them. He gently placed her limp form onto the bed he was previously resting upon.

Trunks softly kissed Bulma's forehead and whispered, "Goodbye, I love you." Refusing to turn back he shakily flew off into the distance.

Again he found himself in the middle of that familiar field. It amazed him how many memories were stored within its landscape. The place where Gohan taught him to become the man he was, the place where he defeated Cell. He took a deep breath steeling his mind for what he was about to do. Reaching deep within him and the land surrounding him, Trunks gathered energy to transform into his ultimate Super Saiyan form. Focusing all of the gathered energy into the palm of his hand he raised in to the sky in one last act of defiance. The timing had to be perfect, it had to be guaranteed that nothing would remain. Releasing the explosive power, he raced the blast upward throwing his body into the beam of light. He closed his eyes, at peace with his decision as the light engulfed him. Before everything fade into darkness he thought how beautiful the glow. It reminded him of warm summer days with Gohan.

The powerful attack tore through his flesh and disintegrated bone save for a single drop of blood that escaped without his knowledge. However, this drop of blood that escaped was a drop of pure, uninfected Sayian blood. Blood purer than his fathers. Blood as pure, if not more so than that of Broly. That drop of blood would ultimately lead to the rebirth of the Saiyan race. Trunks' legacy would survive. That single drop of crimson liquid would give birth to the Krypyonian Saiyan Hybrid.


	2. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks and the conception of Connor

I Do not own dragon ball z or young justice you would know if i did.

Thanks to my editor Mackie V for the help

It had been over 30,000 years since Trunks' death. In that time, that single crimson drop of blood had been floating and traveling aimless throughout the galaxies. And yet that single droplet that seemed so insignificant, so miniscule on the grand scale of the universe, would lead to something far greater than anyone could have ever fathomed.

"Ms. Luthor," said the scientist as he ran to catch up to her. Her long, svelte legs carried her in a hurried pace and made it difficult to reach her without a slight jog in the step. The shaky scientist stopped before her, panting.

Lea Luthor looked down on the man she assumed was an employee of hers. Being as wealthy and as powerful as she was, it was inevitable that she would not know the majority of the people employed within her company. Time was a valuable asset and time was not one she was willing to spare easily. Lea brushed her shimmering blonde hair over her shoulder and bore her emerald green eyes into the man that had interrupted her. Tapping her foot impatiently, she set her plump, full red lips into a stern grimace. She was not in the least bit amused.

The intruding scientist tried to make eye contact with the intimidating woman, but his fear took over and he looked at his feet instead. Shuffling nervously, right left right left; swaying before authoritative woman he had lost his words. He twisted his hands together uneasily and hoped that she would speak first.

"Yes," she inquired curtly raising an irritated brow up to meet the hair that softly fell into her face. She was a busy woman and had no time for trivial matters.

"S-So-Sorry Ms. Lu-Luthor," the scientist stammered. Sweat began to condense on his neck and trickle down beyond the collar of his shirt as his anxiety intensified. "M-My name is Desmond, Mark D-Desmond."

Crinkling her nose and losing patience, Lea crossed her arms over her voluptuous chest. Tapping her foot louder against the sparkling tile floor, she nearly snarled at the man. "All right Mr. Desmond I will be frank, what could possibly be so important that you felt the need to get my attention then stand before me blabbering, wasting my time?"

Her words cut through the blundering man making him feel as if he were a toddler being scolded and told to sit in the corner. His cheeks flared red with embarrassment that he had caused such a commotion. It was especially worse on this particular day. He had heard the other staff gossiping in the cafeteria that the company's stock had dropped this week. It should not have surprised him that Ms. Luthor was not in an amicable mood.

"Any day now," Lea gritted through her teeth as she looked condescendingly at the man. Every second he held her up was a percentage increase that he would be fired before the end of the day.

Still nervously shuffling, causing his black dress shoes to squeak beneath him, he managed to quietly give life to the words he had come share. "I-I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news Ms. Luthor but the Super-Clone Project match was a failure." Mark stared holes into the ground, praying to a higher power that one would form and swallow him up entirely. An eternity of darkness in a void of nothing would be immensely better than having this conversation.

Closing her eyes and placing her fingers on her forehead hoping to prevent the headache she could already feel forming, "All right, you have my attention." Sighing, she let her eyelid flutter open while still retaining her exasperated expression. "Please enlighten me on how the match for the Super-Clone project could have possibly failed. The subject is as powerful as Superman, he has no physical deficiencies, nor complications. I should know, I personally screened him and found him to be perfect for the test. So please, I'm oh so interested in hearing how the match failed." She replied sarcastically, fully revealing her irritation with the scientist.

Desmond remained silent for a moment, carefully deciding upon his possible last words.

"Well…" Lea growled.

Desmond, resigning to defeat, had accepted that no matter what he said or how he phrased it would change the current atmosphere of the conversation. "Well Ms. Luthor, the things y-you just said where all c—co-correct. B-B-But the problem is that the clone is m-mentally unstable. It c-c-annot be c-controlled. And we have learned that it is because-it is because of the clone's incomplete D.N.A. E-even if we tried again the r-result would be the same. At least t-that's what we've con-concluded." He spit out in a rushed tone barely above a whispher.

When she looked at him he cringed, various forms of medieval torture and punishment flashed before his eyes. Taking in a deep breath of air, she finally spoke, "I want you to bring me copies of all the data, notes, theories, etc. I want them on my desk within an hour"

Relief washed over Desmond's face, he was grateful that nothing bad would happen to him and ran out of the room before she could change her mind.

FIVE HOURS LATER

Lea had finally read and signed the last piece of paper. She placed the crisp white sheet neatly on top of the stack containing the other various contracts, project data, and information pertaining to Superman. Finally the irritating day was over. The entire building was silent and the clicking of her light switch seemed to echo. The sound of her glossy black heels reverberated as she made her way down the hall and to the elevator; Lea desired nothing more than to crawl into her warm bed with a glass of wine.

LEA'S DREAM

The room was hazy, as if it were covered in a dense gray fog. Machines chirped and hummed around her body. A sterile smell filled the air. But it was the searing pain that shocked her. Sweating profusely, her body began to convulse and an excruciating scream tore from her throat. Heaving and pushing, each minute building into a fire in the pit of her body. Struggling and writhing she pressed forward. After 6 hours of labor she had finally given birth to her beautiful baby Trunks. He was a cute child with light purple hair and a small smile on his tiny, pale lips. She was elated. Everything felt as if it was in harmony and a peaceful feeling overtook her. The room became clear and the sun shone brightly on her as she cuddled her newborn child close in her arms. It felt as if this baby were an omen of good fortune and happiness. She could not have been more wrong.

It had been one week since Lea had the dream in which she gave birth to a young boy that she did not know, but strangely enough loved. The dream had left her feeling refreshed and excited for the next few days, but tonight her raging imagination refused to let her have tranquility.

Rubble. The city was destroyed. Around her were the remnants of her once beautiful and tall office. Iron and cement nipped at her skin roughly as she walked by. She could not make sense of the scene around her. What had happened? Lea turned in circles, confused and disordered. It was the smell that caused her to crash to the ground beneath. It was old, repugnant, and akin to burning flesh. Her stomach heaved and she fought back the urge to vomit. Then it was the color. The bright orange ripped and tattering in the dry wind. She had yet to notice. She did not know how she wasn't able to see. The bodies. Dead bodies, charred black and missing various limbs surrounded her. The city was a war zone and all the casualties now lay before her tear stained eyes. Krillin, it was the orange of his gi that she had spotted. He was laying 30 feet to her right, behind the bodies of two people she did not know. The android ** had ripped his head in half.

She began to furiously search the hordes of dead, hoping not to find any she recognized, but knew that everyone had met the same fate. The only piece she could find of her ex-lover Yamcha was his mangled right arm sticking out of a heaping pile of twisted metal and brick. Tien and Chiaotzu had both been impaled through their bodies with multiple lances of energy. Running faster, she came upon Vegeta, her lover and the father of her child. She stared at what was left of the glorious man. Her legs went weak and she fell to her knees. The tears ripped from her eyes as violent spasms shook her frame. How could this have happened? They were all so strong. They were all so valiant. But it was the monster. The android. She had mangled the bodies of these formidable warriors and transformed them into barley recognizable shreds of their former selves.

It was silent. The wind had stopped moving across the demolished city. No sob escaped her mouth. She could feel their presence before they had appeared. It was dark and made her shiver in the heat. Cold, lifeless eyes met hers. A wicked smile graced both of the monstrous faces as they began walking towards Lea. Suddenly, Trunks was there. Had he been there the entire time? Lea clutched the small boy closer to her body as they neared. This was it, this was the end for her as well. Her eyes slammed closed, bracing herself for the final blow and the end of her life.

But, death did not come for Lea that day. There was warmth. Arms embraced her tightly and lifter Lea and her child into the air. The wind whipped past her face in a fury making it difficult to see her savior, but she could make out the rough shape of disheveled black hair and knew instantly that it was her godson, Gohan. He was still alive and he had found her and Trunks before the androids could bestow the same fate as the rest of the city. Flying quickly Gohan created distance between himself and the fiends leading the last of his family to temporary safety.

Lea jerked awake, gasping for air. Her body was sweating profusely and the blankets that had once been neatly upon her bed were now in a cluttered pile on the floor. Reaching her still shaking arm over, she turned on the lamp and drank from the cool glass of water on the side table. It was just a dream. Only a dream. But, the whole experience seemed so surreal. She felt pain, and longing. She had felt the debris scratch into her tender flesh. She had felt the wind stinging her eyes. She had felt the warmth of her son in her arms. Trunks. But, he was no more real than her dream. Holding her stomach, Lea ached for the child that only appeared within her dreams.

Like an arrow being released from a taut bow, Lea leapt from bed. The idea had never come to mind, but it could definitely be the solution to creating the Super-Clone. She would use her own DNA to create the Super-Clone. If the clone's DNA alone was not stable, then adding her own would bridge the missing links allowing for the project to be completed. Lea energetically phoned Desmond and informed him of the change in plan. He was to alert the other scientist working on the project that that the improved Super-Clone Project would begin straight away.

Taking pride in her own ingeniousness, Lea decided to relax the rest of the day near the pool. After the events of the nightmare, she wanted nothing more than to see the city in all of its splendor on such a lovely summer day. Resigning herself into a lounge chair at edge, her body had finally began to ease and release the tension that had built up.

Approaching quietly, in her pressed white lab coat, Lea's employee Rachel Scott waved openly and smiled.

"Hello Rachel, how are you? Did you bring what I asked for?" "Yes," Rachel began somewhat quizzically, "Lea… I brought it, but I'm having a difficult time understanding why you want me to take a vial of your blood."

Lea shrugged nonchalantly. "It's for a project. Nothing more"

Rachel only nodded. It really was not her place to stick her nose into the affairs and matters of her boss. Thinking to herself that there was nothing more she could do about the situation she returned Lea's shrug as she fashioned the tourniquet around her boss's arm. Lea looked at the glimmering metal point of the needle. She hated such crude tools. Why there had been no advance for what seemed like a barbaric procedure she was not sure. Lea flinched slightly as the needle pierced her skin, but was thankful for Rachel's skill and how quickly it was over. Without second thought, the acquired blood was plunged into the small vial. However, the vial was not as sterile as Rachel had assumed. Within the container lay the droplet of blood that had escaped Trunks' own body. The red, viscous liquids splashed and swirled together upon the walls of the vial, taking hold of one another to become one.

The sky was dimly lit with pale stars when Lea crawled into the warm cocoon of her blankets. She placed the vial of life carefully in a titanium square box. As she drifted off to sleep, the name Connor rolled off her tongue in a happy whisper.


End file.
